finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cúchulainn
Cúchulainn the Impure ( in English, although the Japanese name suggests it should be pronounced , , is a creature from the world of Ivalice. Cúchulainn has appeared as both a Summon of Poison and one of the Lucavi, and is always associated the sign Scorpio, the Scorpion, which is shown by his poisonous nature. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Cúchulainn is associated with the element of Poison, and is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. To strengthen his relation to the Scorpio sign, he is given an enormous tail hidden inside his body. Cúchulainn is an optional Esper found in the Garamsythe Waterway under Rabanastre, perhaps attracted by the surrounding sewage (or the cause of it). Cúchulainn's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charges to summon. Cúchulainn cannot receive Bubble status. In ''Final Fantasy XII International, depending on which character his license is given, Cúchulainn unlocks new abilities for the user: Libra for the White Mage, Wither for the Uhlan, a Magick Lore augment to the Machinist, Black Magick spells Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga and Sleepga for the Red Mage, a Battle Lore augment for the Knight, the Shades of Black Technick for the Breaker, Stamp for the Mononofu and the White Magick spells Protectga and Shellga for the Shikari. Attacks Malaise: A non-elemental attack that functions like Drain. Blight: A non-elemental attack, and Cúchulainn's ultimate attack. Cúchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a deep belly laugh, then jumps into the air. He quivers for a moment, then a giant red tail (stinger) shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into the earth and damaging the enemy. Cúchulainn is the only Esper in Final Fantasy XII to use normal attacks instead of special attacks. He is exceptionally helpful if the his summoner is to use full-effect capacity spells, as he can deal above 4,000 damage with normal attacks. In Final Fantasy XII International Cúchulainn gains Bio and the Null Vitality augment. Gambit Information Stats Cúchulainn takes half damage from every element. Actions Status Effects *Reflect *Shell *Libra *Protect *Bravery Augments Gallery ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cúchulainn reappears, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is the Rank 2 Melee Water summon, unlike the other Final Fantasy XII Espers who are all Rank 3. As a result, and in contrast with the other Espers, Cúchulainn has a small sprite and more than one can exist in the party at once. There is also no condition to unlocking him, save for reaching his node on the Ring of Pacts. He keeps his signature moves Malaise and Blight, which Poison enemies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Also known as Queklain, Cúchulainn is the first Lucavi fought and uses many powerful status attacks. Cúchulainn possessed the corrupted Cardinal Delacroix of Lionel, who further uses the Baert Trading Company to seize the Taurus stone from Besrudio Bunansa. However, Ramza Beoulve and Mustadio Bunansa halt the company from obtaining the Auracite. Delacroix then uses Princess Ovelia as a hostage to obtain the Taurus stone from Ramza and Mustadio, but they are able to infiltrate the castle and confront Delacroix directly who then uses the stone to transform into Cúchulainn. Despite his efforts, Cúchulainn is defeated by Ramza and his forces and then sealed within the stone once more. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cúchulainn appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the Tainted Cufflink when the Smash Gauge is orange. He uses Blight to damage and poison all foes. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cúchulainn appears as a boss and an EX boss in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. In his EX boss form he is called Cúchulainn II. This version of Cúchulainn is based off the Final Fantasy Tactics version. He is first introduced as an event boss in the event, Final Fantasy Tactics - Truth is Forever Main Story. He is found in the Deep, deep dungeon following entry into the Lionel Castle Gate. In the following event, Final Fantasy Tactics - Truth is Forever Extra Event, he is found within the Lionel Castle Interior. His boss attack is Biora and his EX boss attack is Bioga. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cúchulainn appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a boss. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cúchulainn appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with his Final Fantasy XII render and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade artwork: the first, released on both series 3 and 7, is an Aqua-elemental Summon card, the second is an Aqua-elemental character card with the Bioga ability. Etymology Trivia *"Cuchulain" is a name made available for monsters in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Cúchulainn is the only Esper from Final Fantasy XII in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings to appear as a Rank II Yarhi, unlike the rest, which are Rank III. de:Cúchulainn ja:キュクレイン Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions